


Tour bus tribulations

by Sweetdeath (CherieCherrybomb)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Coffee, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieCherrybomb/pseuds/Sweetdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is interested in Gerard and gets to speak with him privately on the tour bus while the others are out drinking.</p>
<p>---<br/>I've been revisiting my love for MCR in the recent weeks. I remember getting into these guys way back in 2005 and I severely missed them. I never actually got into the fandom, but maybe it's not too late? I haven't written in a very long time, so I apologize for any obvious mistakes. </p>
<p>Anyway, this fic was written in a single sitting. It was supposed to originally be Frank x Gerard x Mikey, however it didn't turned out that way. I hope to write more in the future, so I'm not certain if more chapters will be added later or not.  Please feel free to leave comments.  Thank you so much for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tour bus tribulations

There was something special about the Way brothers. Frank tended to observe them whenever they weren’t looking. In the end, it was a subconscious gesture. He wasn’t doing it on purpose- not really. He just wanted to see how they interacted in public…and sometimes private. He couldn’t help it if he had a thing for Gerard Way, his friend, bandmate, artist and comic book nerd extraordinaire. 

Even though the two brothers were definitely close and blood related, sometimes they seemed like complete opposites of each other. Mikey was tall, lanky, long legged and a bit stoic sometimes. He wasn’t saying that Mikey didn’t have any emotion, but there were times when he’d try to play a prank on the brothers and only got a reaction out of Gerard. Mikey would just give him this look; those dusty hazel eyes narrowing behind his thick rimmed glasses. His mouth would tense, almost saying without words “No, Frankie. Stop it.”

It just made the small guitarist want to try harder to get a reaction out of the bassist. Gerard on the other hand was very vocal. When he was feeling upset, the whole room knew. He was meeker when they traveling the first few years in their cramped van, but once they were able to finally a tour bus and their own fucking bunks, Gerard would get up and if he didn’t get his morning coffee—the whole band knew how pissed off he was. He’d wake up with red rimmed eyes, probably from drinking the night before, and then he’d make a fresh pot or heat up some from the night before in the microwave. Did Frank mention how sweet it was to have a microwave finally?

Anyway, Gerard Way- Yeah, let’s talk about the older brother. He was only older than Mikey by about two years but if you just met the Way brothers, you’d think Mikey was older. He seemed to have that leader vibe about him. Frank thinks Mikey is a natural born leader; he practically gathered the members of the band after all, even coming up with their legendary name.

Gerard was a nerd, through and through. He grew up reading comics, drawing and pretending he was on Hoth with his brother every time it snowed in his front yard. Yet, he spent most of his time in the basement, and then in the back of the bus once they got that area hollowed out for a miniature recording studio. Yeah, Frank would say that Mikey really was the core member. Obviously, he won’t sell himself short. (No pun intended.)

However no one could say without a doubt that without Mikey’s presence, they wouldn’t be the same band- hell, they might not even be My Chemical Romance. Gerard and Mikey sometimes worked like one singular unit; going to a dark corner or empty area, drinking their matching mugs of coffee and discussing whatever it was the hell they were discussing. Sometimes Frank would try to sit by Gerard, get in on the conversation, only to end up nodding and pursing his lips as he listened to Mikey and Gerard speak. Ray would be up front with Bob, probably playing some Nintendo game, and it made Frank feel a bit…I dunno- third wheeled? Fifth wheeled? 

It didn’t matter. Frank always enjoyed himself on stage, especially when he was able to interact with the leading frontman, pressing their lips together and sucking on various areas of his skin. Gerard seemed really open to it at first, but soon became more and more distant with each passing show. It made Frank feel more aggressive, intentionally leaving purple and red bruises on the vocalist’s skin. He wanted to claim him. Make Gerard his property? No, maybe not that far… but Gerard was always so at ease with Mikey and it made Frank jealous. Yeah, was he jealous? Yeah, fuck yeah. He was jealous. He wanted Gerard to be his. He didn’t care that they were brothers and nothing weirdly romantic would ever happen between them, he wanted to claim the older Way brother.

Things started to change one night when the tour bus was empty. Ray and Bob went out for drinks at a local bar at one of their pit stops and Mikey was actually gone along with them. It was a rare chance to get Gerard alone. Frank had to go through with it.

He cleared his throat, climbing onto the bus with a sheepish grin. The vocalist was sitting down in the area near the kitchen space, sipping a mug of coffee and going through what looked like a scrap of paper with some jumbled lyrics written onto it. He approached Gerard and sat down beside him.

“Hey.”

Gerard looked up from his sheet of paper, smiling softly. “Hey, I thought you would have gone drinking with the others. We are only here for a few hours until we’re back on the road.” Frank couldn’t help but note how adorable Gerard looked with his black hair untamed, some thick chunks framing his face and falling over his light green eyes. Even without makeup, he looked pale, but still so beautiful. Was that the right word he was looking for? Gerard spent most of his childhood and teenager years in a basement after all, it was no surprise he’d be so void of color. He remembered the one time Gerard got tan during an outdoor show and everyone heard his disgruntlement for a week. He kept applying Ben Nye’s makeup to ‘pale’ himself up again until the tan faded. Damn it, I hate being part Italian sometimes. We tan so easily. He remembered Gerard’s whine.

“Yeah, well… I decided to stay here. I wanted to rest my muscles, you know? I took a header off that floor speaker last time.”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t be jumping all over the place. You ran into Ray again and almost clocked Mikey with the headstock of your guitar,” he warned Frank, looking annoyed at the thought of his younger brother being injured by the other man. 

Frank sucked in a soft breath. Even upset, Gerard looked perfect. “Yeah, well, you know… Sorry... I just get so damn into it when we’re on stage. Like when I kiss you?” he smirked, hoping the other man would find amusement in his statement.

“You kiss me a lot more recently. It’s a bit weird. I kind of wish you wouldn’t do it so much. It’s hard to focus on my singing when you’re distracting me with your tongue in my mouth.”

Frank couldn’t help noticing Gerard making a face after he said that. It wasn’t an expression of disgust or joy, just matter of fact. He shrugged with a deep sigh. “Look, I like you. I mean, it started off as just kissing you from being overly excited, but you’re got a nice face and even if your lips got wet and slimy, I still want to kiss them. The shows don’t really feel right when I’m not fucking your mouth.” 

Gerard arched a brow, unsure whether or not he should take Frank seriously. “Yeah, well, Can you cut it out? I mean, I really don’t want us to be known as the two band mates who fuck each other’s faces on stage.”

Frank frowned with a small nod. “I do like you, Gerard. If it really makes you uncomfortable, I’ll stop, but it’s tough. “

“What do you mean you like me? C’mon, Frankie.”

“I’m serious. Look at me--,” he reached out to take Gerard’s free hand, since the other was so tightly wound around the handle of the coffee mug. “I like you. I know it’s fucking crazy since we’re friends and bandmates, and this sort of thing is like dating your coworker, but don’t you think I’m cute or something?” he grinned a toothy grin, the small dimples on his face making Gerard’s heart beat a little bit faster. The vocalist finally put the coffee mug aside and let Frank take both his hands gently, thumbs brushing over the tattooed fingers. “Do you want to date me?” he asked, Frank’s eyes widening.

“F-Fuck, yeah! I mean, can we date? Would it be secret? Public? Would Mikey approve? Oh shit, do you think Mikey would hate me? Does Mikey know you’re gay? Are you gay? Are you bisexual? I don’t care either way. Well, I kind of care. If you were straight, we couldn’t date obviously and-“Frank felt his run on sentence cut off by Gerard pressing his lips to the others. 

“Shut up,” he grinned, kissing his lips softly once more before pulling back to stare into the guitarist’s hazel eyes. “…Let’s try it. I’m just letting you know, the band comes first. It always comes first. You are all my family. I care about you all; I care about the fans, the music. If our dating – in secret by the way- starts to fuck anything up, we gotta stop, alright?”

Frank nodded rapidly, dark hair falling over his eyes. “Y-Yeah, of course. Can we stay in tonight and cuddle, honey?” he smirked and Gerard winced at his words.

“You’re such a damn romantic.”

“I’m the most romantic man you’ll ever meet.”

Gerard sighed, picking the sheet of lyrics paper back up, smoothing it out over his lap with a sigh. He leaned his head against the shorter guitarist, feeling Frank’s eyes moved over the paper. “It’s a new song I’m working on.”

Frank snorted. “Duh, that much is obvious. I look forward to it, as usual. Your voice is really amazing, you know that, Gee? Sometimes I think you don’t give yourself enough credit.”

“You think so? Thanks. It’s not what I expected to be doing with my life right now, but I’m grateful. I’m grateful to you, Ray, Mikey, Bob... You guys really gave me another reason to keep living.” He leaned his head more comfortably against Frank’s chest, feeling the guitarist wrap an arm around his waist. Frank sighed, taking in Gerard’s scent. He showered recently. Thank the fucking music Gods. Gerard wasn’t the most hygienic member of the band. He smirked to himself, nuzzling his nose into the man’s dark hair. “You smell nice…,” he murmured. The vocalist craned his neck back to look at Frank’s face. He couldn’t help but press their lips together once more. Frank smiled at Gerard’s willingness. It was only moments ago when he was certain Gerard would throw lukewarm coffee into his face just for mentioning their makeup ‘sessions’ on stage. Now they were both kissing in their tour bus, no one else around to stop them. No cheering fans or Mikey’s laser glares from the back of the stage. 

Gerard put the paper aside, shifting his body to pressing his chest against Frank’s, practically in his lap. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard’s lower back to keep him in place, continuing to kiss his soft lips. He never really appreciated how soft they were. When they were on stage, Gerard was covered in sweat, saliva and other softs of substances. This was Gerard’s pure, virgin lips. Frank smirked inwardly, sliding his tongue against his lower lip, hearing the vocalist make a faint moan. He never truly heard Gerard moan before. He faked his moans on stage to get a rile out of the crowd, but this was real. Gerard responded by flicking his own tongue at Frank’s cool lipring. He even sucked on the protruding jewelry. He was fucking sucking on his lipring. Damn, calm down Frankie. 

He swallowed dryly, tilting his head to suck on Gerard’s tongue. Before he knew it, he was pressing the vocalist down onto the couch, crawling on top of him and trailing his lips down the length of his pale neck. Gerard whined, bucking is hips up against Frank. He wasn’t sure if this was the vocalist shifting to get more comfortable or an actual fucking invitation to go further. He cautiously ran his fingers down his black oversized Iron maiden shirt, then over the crotch of his lounge pants, squeezing the growing bulge with a pensive expression, watching Gerard’s face. The vocalist parted his lips, moaning again with a soft whine. He peered up through squinted eyes, whispering Frank’s name. 

Was Gerard begging? Was he actually begging? 

Calm down Frank. Calm down. He grinned sheepishly, squeezing once more, caressing the outline of Gerard’s cock through his pants. The material was thin and he could feel that the vocalist wasn’t wearing any underwear. This only made him harder than ever. Gerard Way doesn’t wear underwear? Nice tidbit to know.

“Please…” he heard the vocalist actually beg this time clearly. Frank obliged, slipping his long fingers beneath the waistband of the pants, wrapping them around the base of Gerard’s fully erect cock, beginning to stroke him slowly. 

Gerard craned his neck back with a loud moan, fingers reaching up to claw at Frank’s back and tattered Misfits shirt, probably making some new holes in the worn fabric. Frank took this as initiative to keep going. He increased the speed of his strokes, stopping momentarily to wipe at the pre-come dripping from the head of Gerard’s cock. He must of liked that action, since the guitarist heard his voice hitch, shuddering with pleasure. He did it again, leaning down to kiss his lips, wanting to close the gap between their bodies. 

Gerard opened his mouth immediately, taking in Frank’s tongue, sucking on his sloppily. Saliva trickled down the corners of his mouth, down his chin. Frank used his free hand to slide warm fingers up Gerard’s shirt, feeling out the soft flesh, finding one of his nipples and pinching it to harden the sensitive nub. Gerard moaned harder into kiss, his tongue like a beautiful instrument in Frank’s mouth, sucking and rolling along every crevice, over his teeth and the roof, filling him fully. Frank felt his own cock painfully pressed into the front of his jeans, wanting to just tear away at Gerard’s clothes and fuck him senseless, but he promised to take it slow. He forced himself to pull away from the kiss, panting hard with flushed cheeks. “Fuck… I’m dying. Your mouth is even more amazing when you’re not singing.” 

Gerard half laughed, letting out a painful shudder, rocking his hips into Frank’s hand, still wrapped firmly around his erection. “I’ll finish you off,” he grinned, retracting both hands as Gerard protested. He wanted to be quick in case anyone returned to the bus. The last person he wanted to see with his mouth on Gerard’s cock was Mikey Way after all. 

Fuck, Mikey would probably kill him. It would be the end of My Chemical Romance. Just like that—R.I.P Frank Iero: You lived hard and died with Gerard Way’s cock in your mouth and a knife wound to the head.

After Frank hurried to get Gerard’s clothing off, (though keeping it near them in case he had to pretend he happened to catch the vocalist coming out of the shower,) he kissed down Gerard’s perfect pale stomach. He liked how Gerard was a bit chubbier than the rest. He knew the other was pretty self-conscious about his weight, especially in comparison to his brother, who was practically a stick with sweet arm muscles, but Frank really enjoyed Gerard’s body. He felt it made him prettier somehow, more feminine? Gerard’s large eyes and round face already made him look more like a woman than anyone else in the band, and fuck, the way he moved his hips all the time on stage. Shit, was Frank actually fantasizing about Gerard while giving his head? Yeah, snap out of it.

Gerard was getting inpatient since his fingers were tangling into Frank’s dark hair, tugging his head down towards his bobbing erection. “Sorry to keep you waiting,” he apologized with a venomous smirk, kissing the vocalist’s navel before taking the cock into his mouth all at once. He plunged his mouth down as far as he could go, feeling the tip rub against the back of his throat. Gerard threw his head back, nails digging into Frank’s scalp. That action made him moan, half pleasured by it. It certainly made his cock throb heatedly, still confined in the space of his jeans. Frank began to bob his head up and down quickly, keeping his lips firmly suctioned around Gerard’s cock, creating a vacuum seal as he sucked. Gerard bucked his hips up, clawing and pulling at Frank’s hair. The way he moved made it seem like the vocalist was lost in his own world. He had no idea what Gerard was thinking but the fact he could bring the other such pleasure only made it harder not to straight up fuck him on the bus.

“F-Frank..! Ah, please…please, please.. I’m so close. Ah, fuck. Oh fucking yes…” 

After a few more thrusts into the guitarist’s mouth, Frank could feel him tensing up, the muscles of his abdomen and thighs trembling visibly as he began to orgasm. Gerard’s seed came in large, hot spurts. Frank was reluctant to pull away, not wanting to make a mess. He swallowed every last drop, pulling away to exhale, wiping at the sweat beaded on his forehead. “Fuck… You came so much.” 

“S-Sorry… You didn’t have to- you know, swallow.” Gerard apologized, suddenly feeling incredibly exposed and embarrassed. He couldn’t deny how good that felt though. He hadn’t gotten off like that in quite a while. He masturbated from time to time when everyone else was sleeping or he had some time to himself in between shows. There was something incredible about having someone else’s mouth on your cock though. It sure as fuck beat using his hand anytime, any day. 

Frank sat up with a faint groan, opening the fly to his jeans and fumbling to get them along with his underwear. “Well, I’m off to take care of this. You got me so hard, Gee. I’m just a bit paranoid your brother is going to walk in on us and murder me.”

“Right…Mikey wouldn’t want to see us like this, would he?” Gerard bit his lower lip. He felt bad about keeping Frank hanging though. He couldn’t just accept a blowjob and send his bandmate off unsatisfied. Instead he grabbed his lounge pants and shirt and redressed, standing up and walking towards the bunks. Frank watched him curiously, hand already wrapped around his own cock with a shiver. Gee, you gonna take off? Aw, well.

Gerard arched a brow at Frank’s actions. “Come on. Come to my bunk. There are curtains there at least. I can help you out, and just in case anyone comes back, we can pretend we’re…I don’t know- we’ll figure it out, but it’s better than being out here in the open.”

Frank grinned, kicking his jeans off, left in his boxers. He stood up and hurried over to Gerard’s bunk on the lower left of the bus. It was right across from his and Mikey’s. “Good thinking.” 

Gerard drew the curtain back to his bunk, getting inside and laying towards the wall. The space was narrow, but for two guys on the smaller side, it was fine. Frank was short and thin. He would be fine. 

Frank crawled into the bunk, shutting the curtains behind him. He breathed in softly. He was in Gerard’s space. It was a bit musky, but he didn’t mind. They’ll febreeze it later or something. 

Gerard reached down to take Frank’s cock into his hands, grasping it through the slit of his dark boxers. He noted they were ghostbusters boxers and chuckled inwardly. He never noticed how nice Frank’s hips were. The way the small bird tattoos adorned the small muscles of his pelvis. “Do you want me to use my mouth?”

“Gee.. Are you fucking serious? Yes. Gods, yes.” 

Frank inhaled sharply, Gerard manipulating their bodies to shimmy down until his head was resting at the base of his cock. Frank kept his hazel eyes fixated on Gerard’s dark hair. The vocalist seemed to almost glow in the dim lit bunk. Gerard’s mouth was enveloping him, making his lower body even hotter. He twitched in Gerard’s hands, feeling the vocalist’s soft lips nuzzling his cock. He wondered if Gerard had done this before. He only had one girlfriend in the past, so he could only assume Gerard was bisexual with a preference more for men. It didn’t matter really as Gerard took the tip of Frank’s cock into his mouth. His actions were much more delicate than the guitarist’s. Frank often tended to be aggressive. Not so much in bed as he was on stage, but Gerard’s actions were different. They felt so tender and affectionate. He almost came right there in the vocalist’s mouth, but forced himself to hold back, wanting to make it last.

He hadn’t gotten off in quite a while himself. He had someone right before he joined the band, but with all the tour dates and broken promises, it didn’t work out. Frank shook the thoughts from the back of his head, enjoying the sweet sucking sounds Gerard was making. Fuck, he was so hot. 

Gerard’s fingers were stroking the base as he mouth moved up and down, his other hand caressing his balls, making him shudder. “Fuck…Gee, your mouth is perfect.”

Gerard made a soft noise, wanting to respond, but unable to. He began to bob his head faster and Frank couldn’t help but reach down to weave fingers into his hair, encouraging him to keep going. Within a few more bucks into the vocalist’s sweet throat, Frank began to whine “Gee! Ah, fuck--Gee, I’m gonna come—“

Gerard didn’t really want a mess in his bunk either, so he didn’t retract his mouth, even when Frank began to pull his dark locks to force his head up. Frank ended up coming hard into Gerard’s mouth, his own mouth gaping with a silent moan. His fingers kept tugging at the vocalist’s hair. Gerard winced at the pulling, jerking his face back, only to have the rest of the guitarist’s seed splatter across his mouth and right cheek.

“S-Shit, I’m sorry,” Frank was trying to apologize while catching his breath at the same time, wiping at Gerard’s face with his tattooed fingers.

“Ugh…” Gerard licked across his lips, using the collar of his shirt to wipe the excess. “It’s fine.”

Frank’s breathing finally settled down. He helped Gerard move back up the bunk so they could both lie comfortably together. Gerard was starting to fall asleep and Frank almost joined him until he heard the familiar click of the bus door opening, the shuffling of loud boots scrapping against the hard floor in the front. He definitely heard Mikey’s voice. It was a bit slurred, but it belonged to the lanky bassist. “Shit, shit, shit…” he whispered to himself, trying to figure out if he should crawl out of Gerard’s bunk now or delay it. If he was lucky the others would be too drunk to suspect anything and he could leave the bunk and clean up once they were asleep. 

“I thought Gerard was here?” said the familiar sound of Ray’s voice. Shit, Ray didn’t sound very drunk. 

“Mm, maybe he went out for a smoke? This bus is already hard enough to sleep in without the cigarette smoking, “answered Bob. The floorboards creaked right beside Frank’s bunk. He swallowed, but heard Bob keep going to the small bathroom stall near the back of the bus.

Mikey must of sat down in the couch area because he heard the sounds of Ray in the kitchen across from it banging about to get the coffee machine started. Mikey let out a grateful laugh and Frank peeked his head out from behind the black curtains to see what was happening. Ray was filling the glass jar with water and getting the ground beans ready. Mikey laid his head back against the wall, soft brown hair falling over his glasses. His mouth was parted, pink lips glistening with saliva. Wow, Mikey really did seem drunk. Maybe he could use this chance to--

“Ow!” Frank hissed as his foot caught in the curtain and fell face first into the rug by the sitting area/kitchen, splayed out flat. 

Ray blinked at Frank and Mikey lifted his gaze as well. “Umm, where were you?”

“IN MY BUNK!” Frank exclaimed, rubbing his wounded knee. “I,..umm.. I was napping. I came in and Gerard was napping too, so I got sleepy and went into my bunk and napped—in my bunk.” Yup. Totally convincing. 

Mikey arched a brow, pushing his glasses up his nose with a sigh. “Uh, okay, careful not to wake Gerard then. He really needs his sleep.”

Ray finally started to brew the coffee. Mikey was distracted for a moment by the sound of the hissing machine, dark liquid that bears life sputtering out into the glass carafe. “Just keep it down,” he repeated as Frank got up, not wanting to make note that Mikey was sitting across his discarded jeans. 

“Yeah, I will. Gee definitely needs his beauty sleep.” Frank headed into the bathroom once Bob was out, turning on the cold water to wash his face. “Safe…For now.”


End file.
